


Smooth Criminal

by Magellan88



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Leverage Fusion, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes is a little shit, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Marvel Universe, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson is done, Tony Stark is a menace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magellan88/pseuds/Magellan88
Summary: Y/n is a detective on the trail on a Robin Hood type of criminal who nothing if not a charmer.





	1. Chapter 1

Y/n sits at her desk, it's way too late to be here but she can't go home, not yet. She's so close to catching this thief she can feel it.   
These robberies have been going on for three years. There was practically no m.o. at all, anything and everything was being hit. Art museums, personal property, banks, corporations. Nothing was off limits.   
The only thing these things had in common was that they had hurt someone who was powerless against them. In many cases, there were countless victims. She had to admire the reasoning, but it was still illegal and the pressure from upstairs was mounting.   
Her head drops onto the desk with a groan "now what's that poor desk even done to you?"   
She looks up to see the doorman from downstairs holding an envelope with her name on it "it refused to give me any clues on this case."   
"The smooth criminal case?"   
"Do not call him that. I hate when criminals gain charming nicknames, makes people not want to turn in clues."   
"Well he's gotten the name for a reason." He grins, enjoying her bad mood.   
"Yeah, I know. He's always so nice and charming. Not to mention he tends to leave gifts for people. I know. Big flirt, real smooth talker. He's still a pain on my ass!"   
"Well that sounds like a personal problem." He smirks, leaving her gaping at him as he takes his leave.   
She looks down to the envelope and sighs as she opens it, a note falls into her hand, wrapped around a crystal rose. This had been going on for two years now, ever since she'd first taken the case. A week before a planned robbery, a letter would arrive along with some sort of gift. Sometimes it was a candy bar, sometimes it was a trinket. There were never fingerprints on the items or letters. It was beyond maddening. Finally with a sigh, she opens the letter.   
Dear Agent y/n,   
Still no luck? Sugar I'm Beginning to think you don't wANt to capture me. I Keep giving you clues but I still remain several steps ahead. Perhaps someday we'll meet and our love story can finally leave written form and take flight. See you soon!   
Kisses,   
Your Smooth Criminal   
Y/n sighs, the code was obvious this time. He was toying with her. She drops the letter and goes back to banging her head on the desk. This man is maddening.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything had been going so well, y/n and her partner Sam Wilson had been digging through bank records and court cases in an attempt to figure out what bank was the next target.   
Everything going well should've been a sign that something was coming. Sure enough, a week later someone leaked to the press that a bank was being targeted next and pandemonium had occurred with every bank in the city demanding extra security.   
Y/n had come home to a note slid under her door that only read "oops" with kisses and hearts drawn on it. She'd nearly ripped the paper to shreds, she hadn't though. For some reason she kept the letters and trinkets. Not that she'd ever admit it.   
*in a bar across town*   
"Buck, ya gotta be more careful, these notes are gonna getcha in trouble." Steve had been trying to talk some sense into his oldest friend for two years now, ever since he'd first met y/n. It was dangerous, taunting her like this.   
"Stevie, ya worry too much. I'm very careful, never leave anything that could identify me. I promise."   
"Yeah but what she finds out? What if she likes you back but when she finds out she turns ya in?"   
"Ya worry too much punk. I'm calling it a night, I'll see ya tomorrow." He grins, getting up and patting his friends shoulder "don't stay out too late sugartits." He laughs when Steve punches him.   
"Stahp calling me that jerk! That's the worst nickname….except for yours of course."   
"Whatever…" Bucky grins as he leaves. It's time to plan the next heist, and he knows just who to hit. Hammer Corp has been breaking every law they can without actually breaking the law. It was a target too good to resist.


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky looks over his plans for hitting hammer Corp, suddenly a knife right past his face and embeds into the picture of Justin Hammer.   
Bucky snickers, not needing to look back to know who's thrown the blade. "Ya know Eliot, if you're that desperate to have better hair than me, you're gonna have to try a lot harder than that."   
"Not why I'm here asshole. You keep taking our jobs! Stahp taking our jobs!"   
Bucky snickers before the blond drops down onto his desk "helloooo Bucky bear!"   
"Parker!" Bucky grins, hugging the thief close "what brings you here doll?"   
"What, did you expect Eliot to break in alone."   
"Yeah that's a good point, he can't just punch his way in"   
"He does like to get punchy"   
"I'm right the fuck here! Damnit Bucky, I mean it. Stop taking our jobs." The hitter growls at the two, rolling his eyes at their antics before coming over to join them in looking over the plans.   
They work together in silence for a while before another person enters.   
"Hey! Was no one gonna tell me we were coming to the batcave?! How do I get left out of a trip to the batcave?!" Hardison flails as he walks over and sits down. "Oooo Hammer Corp. Cool...cool...insane, but cool" he pops a gummy frog into his mouth before looking up to find them staring at him. "What?"   
"Did you bring some for the whole class dear geeklord?" Bucky raises and eyebrow as Eliot and Parker hold out their hands.   
"Thieves, bunch of thieves, that's exactly what y'all are." He grumbles, giving them each one gummy frog, ignoring their pouts as he goes back to the plans.  
*across town*   
Y/n lays on her couch, feet in her best friend Natasha's lap as she rants about the case "he's impossible Nat!"   
"Who, James or your smooth criminal?" The red head smirks.   
"Both, they're both driving me absolutely batshit crazy!"   
"Wouldn't it be crazy if they were the same person?" Natasha giggles, y/n joining her.   
"Oh please, I'd know."   
"How, how would you know? Obviously the thief is very smart, he could be right beneath your nose and you would never know."   
"Whatever Nat." She smiles as her phone goes off and she's soon lost in her text before the phone is snatched away, Natasha leaping onto the back of the couch to keep it away from her.   
"What's this? Oh my! An illicit office affair, naughty naughty y/n."   
"It's not illicit, it's James, you ass. Now hand it over."   
"Awww, darling James asked you out! It's about damn time. So, ya gonna go?"   
"I don't know...do you think I should?"   
"Of course! C'mon, text him back so we can go pick out your outfit." The two women giggle as they run to the bedroom to plan the perfect outfit, spending hours giggling until they fall onto the bed. Long after her friend is asleep, y/n continues to lay awake, staring at the collection of glass flowers and figurines sitting on her dresser. She wonders what her smooth criminal is doing right now.   
*back across town*   
Bucky lays in his bed with a smile on his face. She'd said yes. Y/n had finally said yes. Now, no matter what happened when he eventually revealed himself as the criminal she's been chasing, at least he would have one night. One night where he made her smile light up the room, her laugh would ring in his ears, and maybe he would even feel the softness of her lips against his. He tells himself it would be enough as he falls asleep, dreaming of the beautiful detective that haunted him.


End file.
